The First Order of Remnant Volume 1:Vale
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: A Sith Artifact is destroyed on Malachor, transporting a squadron of 8 Storm Troopers of the First Order onto a foreign world full of strange aliens and people wielding powers akin to the Force. The story follows the boys as they adapt to their circumstances and shows how they will find both new friends and foes on the planet known simply as Remnant. (M-rated due to war crimes?)
1. Prologue:Malachor

**_AN:Pretty sure nobody's done this one before :D. A squadron of 8 First Order stormtroopers, the stern, silent and color-based alphanumerically named footsoldiers of the First Order, wind up on Remnant, most likely to either not hit shit or hit the jackpot and turn into actual 'good guys', much like that one African-American stormtrooper. Except in a way that, y'know, makes sense because it takes time._**

* * *

 ** _Malachor. First Order excavation site._**

Bolts of scarlet blaster fire lanced through the dusty, ashen surface of the former sith world of Malachor. From the top of a black, charred temple ruin, two squads of Stormtroopers of the First Order, clad in their usual white battle armors, fired a continuous stream of shots toward an advancing squadron of Resistance soldiers. The small skirmish now saw 16 First Order troopers facing off against 52 poorly-trained and poorly-equipped Resistance members.

The two squads of eight soldiers were known as Harbinger and Terminus, respectively. Leading was Terminus squad, with the only Lieutenant among the two. The squadron was made up of 17-year-old troopers, just off Cadet training on Starkiller base, with the 20-year-old Lieutenant leading them akin to their 'father'. Harbinger squad knew better than to disobey him.

Harbinger's leader, Sergeant A-0, AKA Absolute Zero or Ace, kept his eyes down his Blaster's scope, shouldering it as he fired bursts in attempts to snipe the enemy. Two of the Resistance troopers fell, nailed by some of his shots. The boy wore the standard officer's kit, including the orange shoulder pad and black collar it attached to, over his normal armor pad.

Sitting beside him was his second-in-command, in pure white armor much like him, BR-0, or Bravo, readied his stun lance and shield, whilst firing slightly aimed shots at the enemy in a more suppressing fire pattern. He was a Riot Control Trooper. A glancing shot slammed into his shield, knocking his left hand back slightly. Still he remained steadfast, setting the shield firmly back onto the ground and firing from behind it.

Third one in was C8-L, the team's heavy gunner. Everyone called him Cy. He was the one laying down a continuous stream of Blaster fire regardless of his ammo. Some shots he got lucky, but not all of them. He kept the heavy blaster steady on its bipod, eyeing down range toward the bastards. A blaster round tore one Resistance member's chest wide open.

Fourth and fifth were R3-D, or Red and CR-17N, AKA Crimson. Twins, as in seeming clones, but with different personalities. Red served as the team's incinerator trooper, whom right now was forced to use a Blaster pistol to defend himself(Being also clad in the trenchcoat and heavy heat-resistant armor of a Fire Trooper) and Crimson was the team's Jetpack trooper, the fast-assault unit with a Blaster pistol pair. He was technically the team's gunslinger, but he wouldn't dare fly off into danger. Not right now at least.

Following up on sixth was FB-8R, Frostbite. Clad in an armor with blue stripes and an engineer's symbol on his chest, the boy served as the team's hacker and right behind him, on seventh was C0-8T(Cobalt, or Cole for friends), manning his own Heavy Blaster. Cole had a set of experimental Powered Armor which allowed him to carry both his Heavy Blaster and flame thrower.

Finalizing the circle was GR-37, Gray, or simply Ghost. The trooper manned a sniper rifle variant of the Heavy Blaster, with single-shot ability and powerful heat sinks. The shots were designed to pierce ray shielding and do some serious damage still. It had a smaller bipod and a frontal grip attached to a rail system, as well as a 14x Scope. The officers leading the Resistance teams found themselves with vaporized heads before the exchange of blaster fire even started, which sent most of the grunts in disarray moments later.

"Keep your fire steady, C8. You're wasting blaster bolts." Ace said, scoping in a soldier making a run for cover. He squeezed the trigger of his Blaster and the bolt was hurled out. The shot hit the Resistance member in the heart, sending him tumbling to the floor, dead. Frostbite's sniper hollered and a second soldier that followed that one had his insides flash-boiled, killing him instantly.

"Roger." The gunner responded, shouldering the blaster better and adjusting his aim. Rock and black, ashen sand boiled below a resistance soldier's feet. He adjusted his aim and fired upward, sending three shots that nigh split the Twi'lek woman in half. Stray blaster fire hit the cover of the gunner, slightly heating the strange rock the Temple was made of, but missed him.

"How long until those damned archaeologists finish their search...?" Murmured Cole in annoyance, aiming his Blaster and firing short bursts, instead of the tidal wave fired by Cy. Ace sighed, then told him "Calm down, C0. Patience is required at the moment." as he scoped in another Resistance soldier... The bastards were incredibly close at this point. This one, not so much. Her head was now charred by a Blaster.

A ping sounded off in Ace's ears. He tapped his com, then said to his team calmly "Lieutenant has ordered we fall back into the temple and destroy the artifact, so it does not fall into the hands of the Resistance. Says Terminus will hold them off until we accomplish our orders. And to die well." to which Cy looked at him and asked "You cannot be serious, sir. They're asking us to leave them alone to deal with 40+ Resistance troopers?" a hint of worry clear in his otherwise stern, inquisitive voice.

"The Lieutenant can handle himself, C8. And from what the Resistance unit has shown so far, they're incapable of breaching even our basic defense. We move." The Sergeant returned almost mechanically, standing to his feet and signaling his squad up and moving. He signaled Crimson to fly up and lay down a wave of blaster fire whilst the others moved. The Jetpack trooper nodded, flying high and utilizing his jump agility to fire at the Resistance troops moving up. The others hauled up their gear and moved quickly with the Sergeant into the opening at the side of the temple, left by a detonator.

Ace admired the outside of Malachor one last time as blasters slammed against rock A charred wasteland, in which pillars of black stone were much like a forest in the far distance. The Sith temple was a blackened structure which showed little symbolism from the Sith, but still enough that, even to a Stormtrooper of the First Order, a chill would shoot up the spine. The soldier sighed, then showed his team to advance, tapping his mic twice for CR-17 to land. The boy dropped and rolled into the hole, then nodded and kept his pistols drawn.

The team advanced through the dark corridors of the place, their helmet lights the only thing illuminating their path and walls around them. The old Sith Hieroglyphs on the walls had an eerie sense of urgency to them, despite the soldiers being unable to understand them. The tall columns, pillars and the Sith Lord statues. The soldiers respectfully stood silent, marching, their weapons lowered. They headed down a large stairwell that led into a central hall, a large place, with sixteen Sith statues surrounding them and forming a circle, in the center of which was the RnD team.

The artifact was a large pyramid, with a scarlet Kyber crystal laying at the top in what seemed to be a mechanical pedestal, with four arms holding it in place. It seemed active, with a strange ancient terminal residing on the right, controlling the power flow. The chief scientist, Moterrey, walked up to them. The man was clad in a black uniform which had a grey labcoat over and he looked rather pissed for an aging one.

"I heard what the Lieutenant ordered. We cannot allow you to destroy this artifact. It is too important!" He protested, stepping in front of the Sergeant. The Stormtrooper sighed, then said "Lest you back up, you'll find yourself with a blaster hole in your chest cavity, chief scientist. You can present what you've found so far to Supreme Leader Snoke and Kylo Ren once we're off this planet."

"You don't understand! This is-" He cut off as the Riot Trooper stepped up and aimed his Blaster at the man's head. The Sergeant took out detonator charges, sidestepping the Scientist, who looked on, afraid, as the boy planted the bombs, followed by two more of his retinue doing the same. The Sergeant looked back and gave hand signals to the heavy troopers, both of which immediately readied and aimed their blasters at the only entry point. Both Heavy Blasters were aimed at the stairwell, while the others planted the bombs.

The Sergeant finally reached the top, with the Kyber Crystal to attach the bomb to, when the first Blaster round burst into the hall, slamming into the floor next to one of the soldiers. The men immediately drew their weapons and Ace retaliated with three direct shots into a Resistance trooper's chest. He swore behind his breath, then signaled the entire team forward as he went down the stairs, aiming down his Blaster's scope and firing, shot after shot, forcing the Resistance troopers to take cover near the stairwell... The idiots were funneled in.

He grinned, then signaled Red forward while keeping the Scum pinned down with the other two. The Flame Trooper powered his main weapon, a small flame appearing at the nozzle of the weapon as he rushed forward. He skidded to a halt in front of the stairwell, aimed parallel to it... And let loose a blade of fire powerful enough that it sent the first soldier in the line flying, ablaze, while burning six more behind him. Screams of pure pain were all that was heard. The flame canvased the stairwell for about 6 feet forward and several more Resistance troops were caught in the blaze. Probably a dozen now lay, twisting and turning to put out a napalm-induced fire that didn't want to die.

The other troopers fired blasters in a continuous stream up the stairwell, but the Resistance found purchase. Twelve soldiers fired their blasters in response, hitting Red in the shoulder and throwing off his aim. He released the trigger of the flamer and staggered, before slinging the weapon on his back and turning about, drawing his Blaster pistol. He ran behind the two gunners, turned, knelt and fired his pistol, killing a rebel.

Six more Resistance members marched down the stairs and fired blasters. The response was a hail of heavy blaster fire from the others. The soldiers without heavy weapons knelt and fired back, while Ghost sniped at the officers that still survived, coming in toward them. Red growled, then looked to Ace and said "The Lieutenant's vital signs have flatlined, sir! HUD has just updated!"

"Dammit...!" Growled the Sergeant, firing the weapon with a renewed vigor. He watched his team-mates join up with him, firing away too. Ghost told him via com "Sir. Activate the detonators. I detected three more Resistance transports that have just deployed. Fifty more are coming down the stairs now." calmly as his rifle howled, sending a beam of scarlet energy down into a soldier's chest. The Sergeant sighed, then said "Harbinger Squad! It has been an honor! Remember, we die today for the grace of the First Order and our Supreme Leader!"

"FOR THE FIRST ORDER!" Called out the soldiers in a conjoined anger. "AND FOR THE LIEUTENANT AND HIS MEN!" they then finished, focusing fire. The Sergeant took out the transmitter, flicked the cover off and slammed his thumb on the switch... The detonators started flashing and beeping. Ten seconds...

The soldiers' rifles howled, burst and hissed as they overheated, but they kept up the fire with no remorse, whilst more soldiers walked into the room. The science team had been killed in the exchange.. Five seconds.

The team formed up, firing continuous bursts, silent and stern as always as they gunned down Reb after Reb with their weapons. Bodies piled on the stairs as shots rung by their ears and helmets. They chanted something in Mando'a, an ancient warsong of the Mandalorians... Brothers All... Two seconds...

 ** _"Bal..._**

 ** _Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._**

 ** _Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a._**

 ** _Aruetyc runi cet slarycina solus cet o'r._**

 ** _Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._**

 ** _Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a._**

 ** _Aruetyc cet slarycina runi trattok'o._**

 ** _Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!"_**

 _ZERO._

The detonations echoed in the background as the Stormtroopers lowered their weapons... First the base, then the middle, then the support pillars for the Crystal... And finally the Crystal itself... The scarlet Force-imbued energy within the Kyber crystal shined, turning bright white as it enveloped the room. The Resistance members gasped and their leader ordered a fallback, all too late. The fire consumed all.


	2. The Forest

**_Unknown location..._**

The Sergeant grunted, pushing himself slowly to his feet. A continuous, rapid clicking noise sounded off from his armor and he felt his palms wet under the gloves. He coughed, then clambered back up to a standing position. He opened his eyes, to be greeted by his scarlet Heads-Up Display and a forest in rainfall as the location he'd landed in. His breathing was steady. The treeline surrounded him up to the point it was clear he was dead in the middle of it all. He felt his feet sinking into the mud below him, due to the weight of his kit.

He looked down and saw them half-sunk already, but beside them lay his Blaster. He picked up the weapon, slammed the loose ammo clip back in, locking it in place and slung the carbine on his hip. He switched frequencies on his com bead and spoke a word on each of the 5 Freqs used by the First Order. The same word, over and over "Harbinger." and awaiting for answer from the others. Finally, he settled back onto the team's com channel and called out "All Harbinger elements, report." with a sense of urgency as he started walking.

His HUD's motion sensors detected movement all around him. Probable animals. He still grabbed the Blaster from his belt and kept it shouldered and close. The boy raised the weapon as some blips got closer. He thumbed the safety of the blaster to off. He scowled, then spoke again "All Harbinger elements, REPORT if you hear this message." and set it on loop, putting emphasis the word REPORT.

Several strange creatures, with coal-black fur and bone-white armor plating appeared. They resembled animals of sorts, but looked far more dangerous. Dark-side fueled, even. The boy gazed down his weapon's scope, his calm demeanor unchanging as he took a kneeling position, better for firing and watched the strange creatures, what seemed to be two-legged bone-scale lizards stepping toward him, followed by a giant, long-limbed Wolf of sorts, which, like them, had spikes of bone protruding from his back, sharp claws and sharper teeth.

The creatures all snarled and growled and hissed to scare him off. He didn't even flinch, instead watching simply as the creatures marched toward him. Several more came up around him, surrounding him. He growled, then drew a Thermal Detonator from his utility belt and muttered to himself "If I am to die... I'm going to take as many of you things with me as possible..."

He stared them in their scarlet-red eyes. Two of the little creeps could do little but lunge at him. Two Blaster bolts pierced their head plates, melting through and exiting through the unarmored lower half. They dropped into the mud and began to dissipate like ash into the wind. Rain still fell on him, but he could see. The massive wolf-like creature howled up into the sky and its creep compatriots attacked. The boy was forced then and there to defend himself. Six blaster bolts killed six more of the little bastards, before the boy found himself stomping one's head down and into the mud and peppering him with shots. He activated the thermal det and tossed it into the darkness of the forest around. A thundering explosion muffled several howls of pain and more creatures fell.

The boy swiveled about, both hands placed on the Blaster and its stock shouldered, then he fired again. Four shots, four kills, before he had to hit a creature in the jaw, slam another one down with the stock and fire into a third at point-blank range, leaving massive burning hot holes in its black body. He pinned a pair of them onto the floor, then fired a burst of SEVEN Shots in each's heads, watching the ammunition counter for the ionized gas cell going down.

He sweep-kicked and shot two more, before the tall wolf got into attack position. The soldier spun about and aimed his Blaster, watching and listening to it growl, bearing its teeth at him. It howled, then roared and charged at him. As it finally closed distance enough and despite the Soldier's preparations to fire, it tried lunging in the air at him... But a focused beam cut it in half. The shot rung through the trees, sending several birds flying off into the distance... The IFF on Ace's HUD tagged Ghost approaching. Indeed, his silvery-grey armor walked through the shrubbery, revealing himself to the Sergeant.

Ace simply nodded and said "Fine shot."

"Place is swarming with these things." The soldier reported, walking beside him. Ace hummed, then nodded and said "Noticed... Any contact with the others?" he looked to the Sniper, a hint of urgency about how he formulated that question. Ghost shook his head, then tapped the side of his helmet and said "Garbled signal." setting the hand back onto the Blaster.

Ace sighed. This was not going to be an easy recovery. Motion sensors picked up another bigger contact ahead and a pair of IFFs flashed on the HUD. Two Heavy Blaster barrels appeared ahead of the boys. Ace lowered his blaster, then nodded to the heavy troopers. He showed them to take up formation until they found the other four. They saw fire stretching and felt the stench of burned woodwork. They moved forward, to see a single soldier clad in a flame trooper's outfit, burning the creatures advancing for him. Beside Red was Crimson, whom was firing his dual blasters at the target and Bravo, who slammed up against two still-burning creatures, pinning them to the ground with his shield and blasting them.

Last one was Frost, sitting on the side and utilizing his combat holo-computer to try and locate them. Ace showed those he found to scatter up and help with the defense, before running to and kneeling beside Frost. The Sergeant shouldered his Blaster and fired mercilessly into the crowd of burning creatures. Frost looked to his officer, pushing up a pair of spotter goggles that came over the main visor. Ace tapped his helmet, then spun his left index in the air twice. Any Star Destroyer in range? to which Frost gave a clean slice across his neck with his flat palm. No. Ace sighed, tapped him on the shoulder and showed him to form up with the others, then advanced next to Red and ordered "Stop wasting Flamer ammunition! We may need it further along the way!"

Red nodded, releasing the trigger of the Flamer and sliding it on his back, before drawing his EF-11 Blaster and opening fire alongside the others. A lot of movement on the Sensors the HUD gave them had converged on and died in the fire. Few creatures still remained and they still ran toward the boys. Blaster fire covered every inch of the clearing made by the Flamer. No Mercy.

Dozens more creatures fell, Blaster fire charring the trees and them as well. They vanished, either burning or disintegrating as lifeless corpses, spinning in the wind. The fire didn't die down, even if Rain fell all around them. Little remained on scanners aside from smaller creatures that fled from the overwhelming firepower and four blips headed toward them from the East.

Ace tapped his microphone two times and a third to signal them to form up and cease fire. The soldiers, as trained as they were, almost instantly spun about and took up to forming a 'welcoming committee' for the upcoming four contacts. Ace had a strange feeling... He watched the contacts emerge from among the burnt treeline. Four girls, wearing the strangest outfits ever, emerged with even stranger weapons. A scarlet scythe that also seemed to be a high-caliber slug-throwing weapon, a pair of golden gauntlets that seemed to fire slugs or pellets, a pair of strange swords and even a rapier with a revolving chamber. Red carried the scythe, white carried the Rapier, black carried the swords and yellow carried the gauntlets.

"Humans..." Frost hummed. Ace signaled the team to ready weapons and aimed his Blaster at the advancing group of four. The red girl had a hair of varying shades of red, from absolute dark to a scarlet red. She had a black and red dress with a corset, as well as a belt which had a Rosebud on it and several silver bullets. On her back lay a scarlet cape which was caught onto her clothes with a pair of tilted crosses, on her legs being dark-red leggings and combat boots. The girl's hair was shaded, from black at the top to a pure scarlet at the tips and was short, with a slightly longer bang on the right side of her face. She had silver eyes, which were widened at the moment, at the pure slaughter around them.

The white one, meanwhile, was clad in a similar dress, but made of pure white akin to snow. She also had a jacket with larger sleeves, that was also pure white. Her hair, white again, was caught in a pony tail further to the right of her air, a ponytail that reached her back. She had white-red combat boots on her legs, with the skirt of the dress reaching nearly below the knee. She had bright azure eyes, one of which had a scar across from the left side of the forehead down to the left cheekbone. She looked rather unfazed.

The black one seemed stranger. She had a bow that had twitched once in direct eyesight of the squadron of 8 Stormtroopers. She wore a semi-Victorian set of clothing, a strange frilly black top with a white tank top underneath, as well as strange black-to-purple leggings and a pair of boots. She had messy black hair that reached down to her waist and amber eyes. Twitchy as she was at the moment, seeing them, she knew little of what they were about to face.

Finally, the yellow one had a brown jean jacket, short down to the waist, a golden top under, as well as a black pair of shorts that reached to the middle of her thick thigh. On her feet were the Combat boots so present in the team. She had messy, long blonde hair and lilac eyes and seemed rather ready for everything, even sporting a grin. Ace showed Ghost to fire a warning shot... The soldier nodded, raised his Blaster sniper and fired next to the red one's feet, making her stop and squeak in fear as the ground parboiled beside her, then cooled down.

Ace raised his hand and showed them to halt, before signaling his team to aim their weapons and scatter around the girls. The four went back-to-back as the eight troopers surrounded them, weapons raised.

Ruby looked to the officer, then asked "Who are you guys!?" but received no answer from him. Yang turned to her sister and said "Sis... I don't think these guys are here to talk... Weiss, they're wearing white armors. Any chance they're from Atlas?" to which Weiss shook her head and said "I don't recognize the Combat armor design... Maybe some sort of troops that managed to hide during the Great War? Back in Atlas, I heard daily reports of such things... Most turned out to be hoaxes, however." She then finished, eyeing two of them, clad in heavy, fireproof armor and with what seemed to be Flame Throwers on their backs. One of them was clad in a scarlet-red outline armor.

"In the name of the First Order, you will identify first!" The officer barked back to Ruby, making her gasp as he steadied his blaster on his shoulder and leaned his head to aim the weapon. "You have three seconds to comply!" He continued, setting his finger on the trigger. As the trooper counted down, Yang felt a chill shoot up her spine, then said "These guys are serious... Sis! We need to hit'em first!"

"What if we just told them our names instead of attacking like a bunch of Grimm fresh out of wherever they come from?" Weiss suggested... Yang hummed, then said "I just have a bad feeling, Weiss... That they'll learn our names and then finish us off." with a hint of tension in her voice. Weiss scowled, then said "No way in hell they'd do that... Ruby..."

"We're team RWBY, from Beacon academy! Please, don't fire! We aren't here to hurt you guys!" Ruby pleaded. The soldier looked to her and heard one of his heavy trooper friends chuckle, before said trooper said mockingly "That's cute. They think they can even touch us..." which ticked Yang off enough to make her lash out and say "Oh, what the hell do you think you are, invincible? What's with the Gods damned tin can armors anyway?!"

"Yang! Don't offend them!" Weiss growled... She gasped as she saw the leader raise his fist up into the sky. The soldier growled, then said "Soldiers of the First Order, take aim. We will wipe this scout team out and proceed to this 'Beacon Academy', then burn it to the ground." before Yang barked out "OH, CHRIST, CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!?" to which Weiss called out "She's right! We didn't mean any offense either! We just want to talk!"

"You four are armed, dangerous individuals who emanate a power that we were designed to eliminate and we presume the institution you come from is in similar type:armed students and teachers that are a threat to the First Order's objectives" Ace explained to them in layman's terms everything he could. "Insults about armor are remarks to be ignored since they're nothing more than attempts to annoy us, but the threat you pose currently is too great. Drop or lower your weapons, or die."

The girls looked to each-other, then Ruby explained to the troopers "I'm sorry, but we can't do that! There's too many Grimm in the area for us to simply surrender our weapons."

"If you mean the black animal-like creatures we slaughtered, there's few you need to worry about. We slaughtered them all." The Sergeant responded. "You have three seconds to drop your weapons..." He then settled his finger on the trigger and counted down... Team RWBY took fighting positions, as did the Storm Troopers. Ace locked his weapon onto the head of the Red one, set the safety off, then barked out "FIRE AT WILL!" shooting the first Blaster bolt toward the team... The red one gasped and immediately dashed out of the way and charged toward him, a whirlwind of scarlet and rose petals. The soldier continued firing, trying to catch up to the girl, but found himself in need to dodge the Slug-thrower scythe of the girl.

He punched her in the stomach, grabbed her by her wrist, twisted her arm and kicked her back when she yelped in pain. The girl spun and stopped herself with her scythe, staggering to stay on her feet. She tried to dodge, but got hit by two Blaster bolts. Glancing hits, but still hurt nonetheless. She felt part of her Aura heat up due to the powerful Plasma weapon.

"STORM TROOPERS!" Ace called out, firing his weapons. "WHO ARE WE?!"

The others answered in proud, raucous cheer "THE SUPREME LEADER'S DEATH WATCH! THE ONES TO BRING LAW AND ORDER TO A GALAXY OF CHAOS!" as they fired away at Team RWBY, with Bravo dueling the blonde woman in Close Quarters, utilizing his shield and stun baton, with the help of the flying Crimson, the man laying down blaster fire from his pistols at low height with the help of the Jetpack. Ace called out again "HOW WILL WE RETURN LAW AND ORDER TO THIS WRETCHED PLACE?!" charging at Red with his rifle's Bayonet extended. The girl dodged strike for strike, while Ghost was lining up a shot for her head in the far back.

"WE WILL SPILL THE BLOOD OF THE UNWORTHY, THE TRAITOR, THE REBEL AND THE JEDI!" They once again roared. Black was fought against by Red and Cy, both of whom laid down suppressive fire, despite the girl's incredible acrobatics. Even she found it hard to dodge the attacks, with glancing shots leaving scorch marks on her exposed arms. She growled, grunted and took cover behind a thick tree, against which Blaster bolts continuously slammed.

"FOR THE SUPREME LEADER! FOR THE FIRST ORDER! BURY THESE WITCHES IN BLASTER FIRE! WE ARE THE STORM TROOPERS OF THE _NEW_ EMPIRE!" Ace called out, dodging another strike from Ruby's scythe and firing, this time at point blank range, with the Blaster rifle. The girl coughed as the rounds struck... And dissipated. His eyes widened in pure shock. He attempted to stab her with the Bayonet again, but she growled, glaring at him and managed to deliver a powerful kick, sending him staggering back. Her weapon, much to his surprise, retracted... But instead of aiming for him, she shot at Ghost, throwing dirt in the man's face and throwing off _his_ shot of her.

"Please, stop!" Ruby called out to Ace "We really don't want to fight you guys!"

"Coward..." He growled, taking out his knife and charging at her. The girl dodged, setting her weapon on her back for enhanced mobility. She grabbed onto his arm as he pinned her to the trunk of a tree... The girl looked into his mask with pure fear. That empty mask. The empty black eyes. There couldn't have been a human being behind there, could it?

Yang, seeing her sister pinned to a tree, disengaged with a double push from her gauntlets, launching herself toward Ace. She called out "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD!" before delivering a hard punch into the surprised trooper's back, sending him tumbling and slamming into a tree which cracked its bark. The boy fell down onto one knee, growled, then readied his Blaster and knife... Something stomped loudly behind him

Yang gasped "Oh, no! WE GOT URSAE!"

The Stormtrooper tilted his head... Then saw it on his HUD... He turned about as a massive creature, resembling a bear, roared loudly, taking everyone's attention toward it, standing on two massive back paws. It raised its front paw, which had long, sharp bone claws and before the boy could fire, it impaled them into the boy's chest. His armor plating cracked and the undersuit was torn. Blood stained the armor of the soldier as he flew through the sky, landing a foot away from one of his own and rolling due to the high strength of the hit. His visor had been cracked by the groundside impact, revealing one of his blue eyes... And he struggled to breathe as blood combined with mud spilled onto the grass below him.

Bravo gasped... He glared at the Bear Grimm and readied his electro-staff before calling out "HARBINGER SQUAD, DESTROY THE CREATURES!" and charging at the Ursa that had Ace's blood on it and stabbing and slamming it SEVERAL times with the powered weapon and shield, stopping strikes and much of its attacks before slamming it hard enough to tear its head off its body with the staff...

The other Ursae charged headlong toward them, growling and roaring. Ruby looked to Bravo, then told him "Truce until we kill these things?!" to which the man nodded "Yes!" as he stopped another one from attacking him by slamming its claw with his shield. He stowed the riot control weapon on his back and drew his Blaster and fired six times into its chin, bursting and melting the bone plate armor from below.

Ruby looked to the others, then said "IGNORE THE GUYS IN WHITE ARMOR! FOCUS ON THE URSAE!" then launched herself forward and cut an Ursa's left arm and then head clean off, the detonation of Crescent Rose roaring behind her. Yang nodded, with Blake and Weiss following soon. The soldiers and Huntresses engaged with speed. Weiss took stabs at the bigger Grimm as they stood on their feet, while the Gunners and Flamer burned away at their bodies and armors.

Crimson flew high, blasting and throwing Thermal detonators right behind the creatures, while Blake sliced and diced through their bodies, dodging attacks and Ghost sniped and blasted at the enemy next to the girl. Yang joined up with the Heavy Troopers and switched ammo to Kinetic high-explosive rounds, sending them forward at the Grimm before they got a chance to hit them... Frost had run to the Sergeant, to check on him.

Seconds passed as more and more bodies from larger and smaller creatures dissipated or were obliterated by the focused Blaster fire and the weapons of the girls... The last few Grimm were felled with surprising ease by them. Everyone, now tired, halted their attacks, falling to their knees. Bravo still stood on his feet, however. He turned about and ran toward Ace, sliding down next to the man and Frost, the 3 of them covered in mud, then asked "What's his status, Frost?"

"Severe injury... I can stabilize him, but he needs immediate professional treatment. The claws pierced his chest and both his lungs are filling up with blood." Frost said, removing Ace's helmet... Team RWBY gathered round and gasped. Below the helmet was the face of a young boy, maybe their age, blood foaming at his mouth, his bright blue eyes staring at them and the sky. He was a handsome young one, with a scar from the top of his lip down to his chin... He had silver hair, crew-cut... He grunted in pain as he felt a needle inserted into his chest. Yang gasped as she looked at Frost and asked "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Biofoam." He answered, squeezing the can. The Sergeant cried out in pain, raising his hand up into the sky as the Foam expanded. Weiss looked at the boy, somewhat awed, then took his hand and knelt beside him. Frost looked up at her, then asked "What are _you_ doing?" in a menacing to which Weiss responded "He needs someone to comfort him..." as she simply stared on at the boy.

"Weiss, ya alright?" Ruby asked, looking at her. Weiss nodded, then said "There's... Something familiar about him... The look in his eyes..." She sighed as she saw him struggling to breathe, then said to Frost "We can call a medical Bullhead drop ship to get him to the Beacon hospital. Our doctors there can treat him, but only if you trust us and don't start any unwanted conflict."

"Why would we trust you?" Frost asked defiantly, glaring at the woman. Yang growled, then said "How does 'because it's the only option to save your pal' sound as far as an explanation goes?!"

"Yang..." Ruby said, looking at her. Frost growled, feeling the Sergeant's pulse, then said "We're losing him, dammit..." as he removed his helmet, revealing his dark-blue hair and scarlet eyes. He glared at the Schnee girl, then looked to Bravo. "Orders, sir?" he then called out, the question taking Bravo by surprise. Frost added "You're in command while the Sergeant is out of action, sir. Orders?"

Bravo bit his lower lip, then took off his helmet and slung it under his arm, revealing short nutmeg hair and brown eyes, but with pure white skin. All 3 boys had scars, everyone noticed... The commander instated sighed, then said "Let them call that drop ship... I'm not taking command away from the Sergeant and letting him die... Especially not on a foreign world..."

"Understood." Frost sighed deeply. He looked over to Yang and said "Call your evacuation craft..." venomously. Bravo growled, then called out "Frost." before looking at them and saying "Our differences will be put aside until the Sergeant is back on his feet... I presume you require us to surrender our weapons as well?" to Ruby... The red girl looked at him and shook her head, then said "No. I trust you guys won't start anything... You do owe us a sort of ceasefire if we do manage to save your leader in time."

Bravo looked to Ace, who was barely clinging to life, his usually pale skin bone-white now, then growled and said "We will no longer fire upon you or any of your comrades for the duration of our stay in this 'Beacon' institution... But beware, if any of you breaks this treatise, We will not hesitate to terminate everyone there..."

Ruby nodded, then smiled warmly and said "That's all we needed... I think..." before she looked to Blake and Yang and told them "Call Beacon, guys. Tell the Headmaster we're coming back with an immediate medical emergency." to which both of them nodded. Yang took out her scroll, then glared at the Storm Troopers one more time and walked away, calling Ozpin. Frost looked to Ruby, then said "... Thank you..."

Ruby smiled at him, a smile with a warmth so big it shocked the trooper and made him blush, then said "Hey... If fellow beings can't help each-other, who will?" with just as much warmth as the smile. Frost was dumbstruck for a moment, before Red slapped him over the head and said "Head out of the gutter, Frost." with a smirk behind the helmet, a condescending one that Frost could feel... Sighing, the boy nodded and set his helmet back on his head, taking out his extendable stretcher and putting the Sergeant slowly on it... Yang returned and said "Bird's coming at top speed. ETA 30 seconds... Your leader ready to go, you guys?" She asked finally, with slight worry in her voice.

"Stable... But not for long..." Frost murmured. "Cy, help me lift him."

One of the Heavies slung his heavy weapon on his back and grabbed the stretcher from the back, while Frost took it from the front. They heard the bird swing by, a fat, strange and ill-armored vehicle they'd talk about when and if the Sergeant was safe. Bravo signaled the team to move out quickly, getting aboard with team RWBY, before dusting off... Weiss looked to the bleeding Ace, who coughed and groaned. She winced, looking at his face, then said "My Gods... I hope he makes it."

"I think we all do..." Yang sighed. "Don't think they or we'd have gotten in this mess if we listened to them."

"He'll make it... He looks like a strong one." Blake noted. "I'm more worried about what he'll do when he wakes up." She then said, looking to Ruby. She nodded, then said "We'll let headmaster Ozpin talk to them." watching as some of them looked a little twitchy. Most of all was the boy clad in the camouflaged set of armor... Of all people aboard, he seemed the most surprised and angered, despite his helmet covering his face. He was fidgeting... Ruby sighed deeply... Hopefully all things would smooth over in the end. Even if she did get shot. Like three times. In the stomach.

"Ouch..."


End file.
